So where will we go from here?
by she thinks dirty
Summary: FYI: name change. SOR broke up about two years, and Summer dates Zach to keep her mind off Freddy. Shes been best friends with him, but hope something develops from there. ZS and kind of FS now. R
1. Chappie 1

I stared at him wondering what life would be like if he cared about me more than a friend. Lying in his arms; knowing that his security is always there. But, it would always be a fantasy. Sure our friendship got much closer since SOR formed, but I still felt as if that something was missing; Freddy Jones. I loved him dearly, but obviously he didn't feel the same. I always watched him move from girl to girl, and was there for him towards the break ups. We were indeed best friends, but would never be anything more.

I watched him walk hand in hand with her. It made my heart break, knowing that I wasn't in her place. It was the first day of sophomore year, and I definitely wasn't prepared.

"Summer!" I turned around and saw Zach staring at me with a huge smile on his face. I ran to him and hugged him. We've only been dating for a week, but I did love him; not as a boyfriend, but a best friend. I was hoping he was someone that could help me keep my mind off Freddy.

He pulled me in closer to him, and gently kissed me on the lips. He was my first kiss, but when we did, I didn't feel anything. It was like I was kissing a cousin or something; and when it comes to mind, doesn't sound too right. Zach never did anything to me, but a light kiss. He was those boyfriends that didn't like to move fast; I think a slug moves faster than him. I was actually surprised when he did kiss me; of course he was forced by Katie. She was there the exact moment I achieved my first boyfriend, and probably wanted to see me have my first kiss.

While I was kissing him, I felt a cold hand on my lower back. It gave me the chills, and I jerked my head to see who was behind me. To my surprise it was Freddy, he smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He pulled me in tightly, and it was times like this I cherished. When we were in each other's arms. Surely, I thought of it much deeper than he did. He thought of it more of 'I love you best friend' kinda hug. I saw it as a 'I love you, never let me go' situation.

Zach looked hurt from my sudden move into Freddy; I could see his chocolate brown hues saddening. After about five minutes of hugging Freddy, I reluctantly let go and moved to Zach. I tenderly kissed his lips, and pulled away. I felt very uncomfortable kissing him. Anytime I kissed him, I wondered what kissing Freddy would be like. Sure, it wasn't supposed the most common thing to go through my head, but its all the occupied my mind during those moments. He placed his hand in my own, and we walked towards the school. I looked back every couple seconds to see what Freddy was doing, I don't know if I should call it obsession or just a huge crush.

"Hey, Summer Hathaway," I stared at the school secretary search through her files with chocolate at the rims of her mouth.

"Ah, sophomore, locker 238. Here is your schedule," she flung her hand out with the schedule in her hand.

I searched the hallways, looking like a retard checking for each locker number, "finally," I tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. I stood there looking pathetic trying to open a piece a metal. After five minutes, I pried it open with all my strength. I wasn't the strongest girl; I was feeble and fragile. I looked down at my schedule for first period, study hall. It was probably one of the classes I enjoyed. No learning, just time for socializing.

I walked into the room as soon the morning bell shrilled. I sat all the way in the far back corner, so I can hopefully be secluded from everyone else. I wasn't much of a socialite. A boy turned around, and just stared straight into my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Travis," his voice had a deep, sexy tone to it. He stuck out his hand, and I willingly shook it. He had a firm grip. I just started at the way his blonde shaggy hair fell right above his left eye. I pushed my jet black hair out of my eyes, hoping to look more presentable. I only wished I wore my contacts that day, but I was lazy and just decided to wear my glasses.

"Hi, I'm Summer, how come I haven't seen you before?" he was the most gorgeous boys ever, and had beautiful forest green eyes.

"Um yeah, I just moved here. I'm still getting used to the school and the uniforms," I was about to answer him when I heard a vibration in my book bag. I took out my cell phone and saw Freddy's name on the screen. I look towards the door and I saw Freddy standing there. I smiled, happy to see anything that had to do with him: "Meet me in the hallway."

"Hold on," I noticed that Travis watched me as I went up to the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Harris, maybe I get something from my locker?"

"Surely Summer," he handed me the hall pass and I ran into the hallway. I jumped onto Freddy, making him lose his balance. We fell onto the ground, me on top of him. My knees were straddling with waist, and he just smiled at me.

"Why hello Freddy," I hiked myself up straightening out my navy blue plaid skirt.

"Who were you talking to?" he looked straight into my eyes like he was trying to uncover my darkest secret. I loved his eyes. The way the chocolate contrasted with an olive green; they were just so unique. I swear I've never seen such a color.

"No one, just Travis, some new kid. Why?" I took my hand and ran it through his blonde hair.

"Well a person's gotta watch out for their best friend right?"

"Aw, remember I got a boy friend?" I pulled my hair back into a loose bun, not really caring about my appearance anymore.

"Zach, how could I forget. YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND!" he pulled at my ponytail making it all fall back in my face.

"SHUT UP," I punched him in the stomach, and he started laughing. Oh how I loved the way he laughed. The authentic and adorableness to it. I gave him a huge bear hug, hugging him as hard as I could. He lifted me up, my feet off the ground. It was just the two of us in the hallway, in each other's arms. We were probably hugging each other for five minutes before we heard Zach's voice. It was as if he was talking to himself. Freddy never actually put me down, but carried me into a stall in the boys' bathroom, hopefully hiding from Zach. Being the annoying person Freddy sometimes is, he started making random moaning noises. It got Zach's attention of course, and he walked in laughing.

"God Freddy, you get pretty happy easily. Couldn't you wait 'til you got home?" he kept laughing and I wished he would just leave. He finally put me down, and since our bodies were pushed up against each others, I could feel his body heat.

"Uh, I guess not Zach. You caught me, thought I would get some time alone," he rolled his eyes, and sighed in relief when we realized Zach finally left.

We ran out of the bathroom, back into the hallway sighing in relief. I started walking towards my class, when I felt Freddy's hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't leaving until you give me another hug," he ran his hand down my cheek, inching closer and closer to me. He lifted up my face with his fingers, and I saw his face coming closer towards me. I was trying to figure out why he was acting like this; leading me on. He's never acted this way before, why now? I gave him one of those simple one arm hugs and ran back into class.


	2. Chappie 2

For the rest of the day, I sat and watched as the bitter autumn sky became more accumulated with dark gray clouds.

It started to drizzle, as you could here the trickling of the rain against the window. I stared as the leaves danced off the branches of the trees.

I was distracted, for sure, but something else was bothering me and I couldn't quite figure it out. I knew the situation that Freddy put me in was irritating me, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on the other thing. I probably was overreacting about Freddy, I don't know if he was kidding around or being serious though. I thought he always thought of me as a best friend.

The bell rang, ending last period, and I trudged the way home as the rain pounded the sidewalks. By the time I got home, I was soaking wet, having the ability to see through my white blouse.

"summer, my god you are soaking wet, you might get sick, put on some new clothes!" my aunt lived with us for part of the year, trying to fill in the position of a missing mother. My mother died over the summer of cancer, no one was actually aware that she had it. I loved my aunt, but I still missed the security of having my mother there. I now had no mother to look up to, and search for advice. Sure I had Katie, but she just didn't understand my situations anymore. I walked up the stairs, acting as if I didn't hear her. I tossed my book bag on my bed, and plopped in my chair. I took out a plain piece of parchment and started writing down my thoughts. It helped me relieve tension and stress. I found it easier, then telling someone. Afterwards, I folded it up and threw it into an old shoebox, along with a numerable amount of other papers.

I changed out of my uniform, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a zip up. After the formation of the band, I didn't change everything about me, like the others. I didn't start listening to classic rock and dress all punk, but I wasn't as girly. I wore jeans and a t-shirt the majority of the time, but didn't focus it on music and labels. But, everyone's wardrobe was changing slightly after the band broke up.

I was about to go downstairs to find something to eat, when I heard rocks being thrown against my window. I opened it and saw Freddy standing at the bottom with a smile shown across his face. I ran downstairs to the door, to let Freddy inside. He was soaking, and shivering more as each second passed. I tried to bring him up to my room secretly, when my aunt walked out of the kitchen.

"Why hello Freddy, would you like something to eat?"

Freddy shook his head and let go of my hand, "I'm not really hungry right now."

We ran back up the stairs, and I tried to find him something warm to wear. He started changing in front of me, not seeming to be bothered by my presence. We were too comfortable with each other; we would change around each other and everything. He pried off his shirt, revealing his abs. He had a body to die for, and I always fantasized about me being entwined with his body, keeping one another warm.

We both sat on my bed in silence listening to the music blasting on my stereo. He started to lie down and pulled me down with him. He put his hand in my own, and I felt nervous as goose bumps formed over my arms. He looked over at me, and placed his hand against my cheek. His hands were cold, actually freezing and I closed my eyes adoring the feel of his hand on me. I felt his breathing come closer, and his lips touched mine. I tried pulling away, but he just held me tighter. I rolled onto him, my knees adjacent with hips. He pulled me closer to him, our bodies up against each other's. I felt his tongue ease into my mouth, when we heard knocking on my door.

We both jumped off the bed, and I looked into the mirror fixing my hair. I opened the door to find Zack standing in front of me. He walked in and saw Freddy sitting at the computer, and a confused look came over his face.


	3. Chappie 3

So yeah, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been in a heep of things lately: an endless ridiculing at school, fights with family, and my grandma was just diagnosed with cancer. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. By the way, thanks for the reviews.

I guess you can say that night went alright. Sure Zack had a confused expression occupying his face, but he always tried to play it off. We each exchanged past memories and how our first day of sophomore year went. Mine was the worst of course, but none of them knew that. I couldn't tell them about my feelings and the events that happened.

The rest of the week was monotonous; school, learning, homework, sleep. Then the weekend came along, I was hoping something interesting would actually happen. Unfortunately, my weekend stayed tedious. I stayed in my room the whole time writing down random notes on my wall. Even though I still had some sort of feelings for Freddy, I still couldn't forget the way he treated me two years ago. Back then, I kept wondering why things were always changing. Going through transitions, but never actually settled anything. We were the best of friends, but suddenly, he would not stop bullying and ridiculing me. Every night I would cry myself to sleep. Then out of nowhere, we were as close as before. Everything turned from hate to love. He would kid with me about sexual things and we would talk again. I liked this feeling, but was too scared about how long would this feeling last. The weekend passed by quickly, and soon again it was Monday morning, a new day for school.

I woke up to the shrilling sound of the alarm clock. It was probably the third time in the past week I dozed off thinking about my situation with Freddy. I kept slamming my palm repeatedly against the alarm until it stopped ringing.

I decided not to do my usual morning routine. I felt like dressing up for school. I took my morning shower, blow dried my hair, and straightened it until it was pin straight. My jet black bangs were long covering my olive green eyes. Indeed people would say I was a pretty girl, but usually never decided to make myself look appropriate. The majority of the time I would keep my hair tied into a loose bun with hair let loose all over the place.

"Summer, someone is at the door for you," my embarrassing father had screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

I hiked up my blue plaid skirt and tucked out my white blouse. I ran down the stairs grabbing my knapsack and adjusting my tie. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I tripped over my shoelace, and hurdled towards the door. I tried hiking myself up, meeting eye to eye with Freddy. His face was turning red, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ahaha, I could have hurt myself just to let you know," I repeatedly said to him.

"Well I wouldn't have let that happen. I could never let this girl get hurt."

"Well who said I wanted you to save me?" I said while messing up his dirty blonde hair. To me his hair was perfect, felt like I was petting a dog's fur.

Freddy stood there thinking of something to say, but instead he poked my boob and started running out the door. I immediately ran after him, struggling along the way. I hated but loved his foolish, immature antics. As I caught up to him, I jumped upon his back making us tumble into the grass. We laid there on the grass laughing hysterically, it was times like these that I cherished and wished I could pause time so they could last forever.

Freddy turned over on me, his knees parallel to my hips. Our faces were two inches away, and I was dying to kiss him. His perfect plump pink lips calling my name, wanting mine to touch his own. We were sitting there for five minutes until I decided to place my lips upon his. I pulled away, and started to walk away. He started following me, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our hormones were flowing and I didn't want to pull away. I knew what we were doing was absolutely wrong, but there was something that just couldn't let me heave myself away from him.

We walked to school in silence, none of us bringing up the kiss we had just both experienced. We acted like it was any ordinary morning, and acted as if the kiss never happened. In our classes, I would see Freddy staring at me. I would look around, trying to see if he was staring towards someone else. But, it was just me, I was in the course of his mind. During P.E, Freddy went up to me pulling me away into a corner.

"I really need to talk to you"

"Now, because I really need to pass P.E this year," he looked at me with those eyes of desire, making me melt with each second that passed.

"Well, can you suffer one class? Because I reallllly need to talk to you. It's killing me inside that I'm not letting something out. Plus, it is only the second week of school," he placed his hand upon my face and felt my cheeks burning up, "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, hmm sure, let's go before coach sees us" Freddy grabbed my arm, and led me to the back building.

No one went to the back building. They stopped using it after they made an addition onto the school. We sat across each other on the grass staring at each other until I decided break the ice.

"Sooo, I guess we're having nice weather?" pulling my knees to my chest, shivering with each movement.

"Actually, it's like 30 degrees out."

It was about five minutes we were sitting there until we both said something at the same time:

"So, about what I wanted to say."

"Are you going to say anything because I realllly need to pass P.E"

"Yeah, about that kiss before?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, it was just a lapse of misjudgment," it killed me to say that, lying about how I so truly felt about him. I flinched my eyes, hoping that he didn't hear what I said.

"Well, um okay, but I meant it when I kissed you. I am truly and sincerely sorry for the way I was treating you before. Making up rumors and laughing at you like we had no past. We were best friends, I don't know what changed between us, but I regret it. I miss how we were when the band was still together. Our long conversations, how we used to kid around about sexual things. I miss that, and I just wish I can go back in time, and take back all the things that I have done. And, this is completely wrong since your current boyfriend is my best friend," he sat there for a couple seconds, breathing deeply.

I had flashbacks of our old memories, and I started smiling, but then all the pain and suffering he put me through washed them away, and I started crying. I couldn't control the tears; they were protruding from my eyes as if they had a mind of their own.

"What? Was it something I said?" He sat there trying to understand me. We used to read each other so clearly, but I had put up this roadblock and wouldn't let him in my mind.

"I really do miss those times, but what you put me through before? I don't know if I would ever be able to forget that. You made my life miserable. I would stay up all night wondering what changed. I tried changing myself every day hoping that a different personality would lure you back into our friendship. I mean sure, I want to be really good friends again, but how do I know that you won't change again? And, I can't hurt Zack, I do sorta have feelings for him."

Freddy inched himself towards me, and placed his arm around my shoulder. I loved the feeling of him on me. I felt security, like nothing could ever ruin those moments. I placed my head upon his shoulder, and with each moment, my tears kept diminishing. He put his other arm around me, and placed his chin on my head.

"I'm glad you miss everything, and I promise that I will never hurt you again. It now hurts me to know that I had to put you through this. It's like a stab in the heart to see you hurt. Ever since that kiss this morning, all I could think about it all the memories we went through and how much of a bitch I was to treat you like that," he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Normally, he would be embarrassed to have anyone see him crying, but around me, he was able to act however he wanted to.

Extra cheesy chapter, I know. But, I just really couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
